


Good Morning, Good Night

by PinkAfroPuffs



Series: Fate/Beautiful Forest Hobo [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Mutual Pining, i gotta put bedivere in more stuff because i love him, mentions of sir georgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAfroPuffs/pseuds/PinkAfroPuffs
Summary: Coffee isn't a replacement for food and rest, especially after something as stressful as a mana transfer.Follow up to Cheating Day.





	Good Morning, Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> listen. forest hobos are great husband material. see? his cloak is made out of it. i rest my case.

When she wakes, the coffee at her bedside is still warm; it takes a whiff of the drink to stir her properly from her sleep, and she sits up abruptly. 

It’s a little chilly that morning and she almost doesn’t want to get out of bed; memories from where she is, what she’s doing here and why she should be awake flood back to her then, and she throws the covers off. 

“Up, up, up,” she chants, then takes another glance at the coffee. It’s so tantalizing there, and the little breakfast bar makes her remember she’s hungry. “...teeth,” she decides, then marches into the bathroom quickly, for fear that it’ll be too cold by the time she gets back.

She’s cradling the drink in her hands as she pads down to the training room; now that they’ve fixed another Singularity, they’re going to be in the middle of the lul that comes before finding the next grail, and Ifumi knows that no time can be wasted. Her Sabers needed a little work. Siegfried had a little trouble with any enemy that wasn’t a dragon, and Bedivere doubted himself a bit too much for her liking; though Gawain could usually pick up their slack, as a unit, they were terrible. So much for knights! 

Her Archers were fine. Ko-Gil often trained on his own (and so did Emiya, when he thought no one was looking), Arash constantly wanted to outdo his own shots, David ...well, David could use some work, but Robin-

_ “You’re greedy, Master.” _

She bristled. Maybe she should be greedier. If she’d learned anything from the night before, it was that he shared her feelings- but maybe he was too prideful or too scared to admit it. Still, he didn’t need any work with his archery- and like the others, prided himself in it- so she didn’t need to train with him yet. Besides, if she was right in assuming he’d brought her breakfast...he probably needed some time alone. 

“Stupid,” she sighed, then she walked into the Saber Servant wing.

* * *

It’s a little disappointing that no matter how they practice, Siegfried still has trouble with non-draconic targets. It isn’t his fault per se; Ifumi even informs him of this with a little pat on his shoulder, smiling at him that he’s still more than doing his job and works more as a team with the rest. Bedivere is the one who begins, “Master, if I may give a suggestion?”

“Fire away,” she says, slurping what is her third cup of coffee. It’s strange. Her drowsiness hasn’t gone away yet, despite it being well into the afternoon. 

“Saint Georgios’ Noble Phantasm may be useful in this situation.” He begins, closing his eyes. “Maybe training with him will lift Sir Siegfried’s spirits?”

She tries to recall what his Noble Phantasm does, and when she can’t, she rummages around her person for her digital manual. “Saint George,” she begins searching, though her head is throbbing. In hopes to combat it, she sets down her coffee mug. No more of that today. “Mm…” There’s something about inflicting a dragon trait on enemies that makes her light up like a Christmas tree. “Oh!!! Bedivere, you’re a genius-” 

Without warning, the world goes full tilt; there’s some shouting, and though she can still see the room from the side, she finds she can’t move. Her arms don’t bend at her command, her legs suddenly stiff-

Ugh, her head hurts so much. Panic begins shooting up her chest and into her brain, temples pounding angrily as she squints into the light. When Gawain’s face comes into view with urgent shouts of, “Master! Can you hear me,” no matter how hard she tries, the words don’t come, and she can’t respond to ask him to be quieter. But then there’s nothing. Nothing to grasp, nothing to cradle her, nothing to make sense of.

Mumbling. She can hear mumbling. The beep of a monitor stirs her, and to her immense relief, a part of her body complies when she shifts to move. Something brushes against her arm; her eyes shoot open and a blanket of white meets her. 

The strong, nauseating smell of disinfectant attacks her nose in ways that make her curl up on her bed so tightly that her spine screams in discomfort. It takes all of her strength not to stare at the I.V. in her arm without feeling like she’s going to faint again, though she covers her mouth. 

“Morning, Master.” There’s a crunch after it, like biting into the skin of a fruit, almost obnoxious enough to light her temper. It’s a little comforting to know that someone is there, but the voice- which she knows almost as well as her own- makes her almost wish he wasn’t.

“...hi.” She finally decides, once her eyes adjust to the light. “What happened?”

Robin Hood doesn’t answer. There’s more crunching, and when she actually searches for where he is in the room, she finds him reclining off to the side, feet up, with an apple in his hand. Though he’s without his druid cloak, he looks overly serene for someone sitting in a hos-

….it’s probably not a hospital. Ifumi shakes her head. “Where am I?”

“Infirmary.” Crunch.

“...why? What happened?”

His eyebrows draw together, eyes still closed. After a beat, he says, “Take better care of yourself, Master.”

She purses her lips. “I have-”

“Master.” It’s the first word not indented by the smacking of food, which makes her tense just slightly. Then, he repeats, “You should take it easier from now on.”

Her mouth opens. Then, “I’m alright. What did Roman-”

“You passed out from exhaustion.” It’s sharp, like a knife, and his eyebrows are drawn together again. “Not enough water, not enough food...something, something, not enough sleep.” Another bite, but it’s too close to the core, so he leans back afterwards and tosses it in the trash bin beside him.

“I slept in today!” She protests, but then her stomach cringes inside of her and she covers her mouth to keep from retching. What _ had _ she eaten, after the breakfast bar? Two more cups of coffee and a ton of regret, that’s what.

He sighs then, draping his arm over his knee. “I didn’t think you’d sabotage _ yourself _, you know.” Robin Hood shakes his head and then leans back against the wall. “If you really wanted to save the world, you’d be more keen on staying alive.”

She frowns. “Hey, now-”

“Plenty of Servants here’ve died from exhaustion,” he adds, his eyes on the ceiling. “Pretty sure at least two of the Lancers did.”

“Wh-” She’d only been able to _ summon _ two Lancers, and both were Irishmen who’d died in horribly gory ways. “They did not!”

“Did too,” he grumbles, though it’s clear he’s more focused on making his point than making things up for laughs. “I mean, if you wanna hear it from the horse’s mouth, I did.”

She recalls how sick he looked in the first dream they shared. Somehow, she doesn’t doubt it was one of the reasons he eventually fell in battle. “...oh.” There’s silence. The weight of his words sink into her bones, and she weakly rubs one of her elbows.

“If you’re gonna save the world,” he says, his voice low, “don’t stop for my sake.”

She wonders if he’s referring to what she _ thinks _ he’s referring to, so she pipes up, “If you mean ‘don’t kiss me anymore’ then-”

“I didn’t say-” His eyebrows draw together again, clearly frustrated, and the need to clarify his intentions makes her clasp her hands in delight. “...if you’re gonna do that, it’s best to remember you’re still alive. You can fix the timeline or whatever without me-” is that a blush sparking against his cheeks? “-but nobody here can save the world without you. That’s why you’re the boss.”

She wants to be flippant about it, to carelessly tell him that Dr. Roman or DaVinci were the actual “bosses” of Chaldea, but he doesn’t seem to be in the mood for jokes. “You’re not-”

“Can’t save the world with one Servant,” he said, and when he looks at her, a tired sort of light highlights his features, “and if you could, it wouldn’t be me.”

She relents to this. In terms of pure might, Robin Hood isn’t always the best choice, but somehow she thinks, if he _ were _ her only Servant, she wouldn’t regret summoning him at all. “Robin-”

“This isn’t about my pride as an Archer,” he continues. “It’s me telling you that if you wanna be stupid, stop talking about far fetched dreams.”

Her lips part. The sheets on her bed feel like anchors as she thinks about it and sort of nods. If this is his way of encouragement, it’s not lost on her; if this is his way of telling her he was _ worried _, she knows it- though she wishes he would be more honest. “Okay.” She wasn’t used to doing such things, but she would try. “....can I ask you something?”

He gives her a sideways glance and an affirmative go-ahead with his chin. 

“Did you...come because…” Somehow, this is harder to say than the overt talk about kissing. “...you thought it was your fault?”

He doesn’t answer for a long while. Then, as though he’s decided on one, he pushes back his bang a little bit and slides off of the chair. “I’m going out to smoke.”

“Wh-” She throws her hands up. “Robin, wait, we should talk about-”

“Get better and we’ll talk,” he told her with a wave, though this time he gave her one of his easy smiles. “Kissing sick girls is the _ pits _, you know?”

Her brain felt like a toddler slamming their hands across a computer keyboard. “O...okay.” Then her hands are in her hair again, but he’s already turned away, and won’t see her flustered. “Bye…”

“Nite.” He whistles, and she watches his back as he closes the door behind him.


End file.
